1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accelerometer, and more specifically, to a capacitive accelerometer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional three-axis capacitive accelerometer utilizes three independent masses with the related sensing electrode components to sense accelerations in an X-axis, a Y-axis, and a Z-axis independently. Although this design can prevent the linearity and sensitivity of each sensing axis of the capacitive accelerometer from being interfered by other sensing axes of the capacitive accelerometer, this design needs to increase the overall volume of the capacitive accelerometer for reducing mechanical noise received by the capacitive accelerometer, so as to make the capacitive accelerometer oversized. Thus, it should be a concern for a capacitive accelerometer to reduce its overall volume and increase its sensitivity and linearity.